Cleveland Strip
by MrGunZ
Summary: After their team has broken up, 2 former female Sector V members get wild


Right now, while doing the last 2 chapters of _Afterthought_, I'm gonna do a short story about 2 girls from the KND making a webcam lesbian sex tape for a website. Don't own KND. No words. Just one chapter in here.

19-year-olds Kuki and Abby were at Kuki's apartment and they were thinking of doing something that they never done.

The 2 females sat down and were thinking of doing a sex tape for the Internet and Kuki thought it was a bad idea but she along with it. Abby put on some music to lighten up the mood and begin the sex.

* * *

SECTION 1

Kuki was kissing Abby in the lips, breasts and the legs. Abby began kissing Kuki at the same places and began taking off her shirt and Abby look at her black see through bra and lick her breasts and try to take it off but Kuki insists not to because she took off Abby's shirt and began licking her chest and breasts and Abby felt aroused and coming and moaning into submission and then Kuki try to unhook her bra but it's stuck and it's a front hook and Abby took her bra off with her mouth and started sucking her large, supple and perky breasts and she act all aroused and needed to take her bra off and it was back hook and soon, the two kiss and moan all night long and Kuki was about to take her skirt off and she was wearing little sexy panties from Victoria's Secret and Abby was headed forward down where her private part was at (I don't say that word) and started licking and giving head to her and stopped and took off her pants and Kuki got up and felt her up with her white boy short panties and Abby took off Kuki's little panties and saw the vagina and was giving it again but this time, Kuki took off Abby's little panties and make love to each other. They moan and groan away until the night ends and the morning begins. Kuki woke up right next to Abby and said to her, "Same Time, tonight okay?" Abby responded to her and said, "Okay."

* * *

SECTION 2

Kuki talked to Abby and she said that they should do stripping at Abby's apartment and agree on that.

They can't decide to should strip first and they do rock, paper, scissors and Kuki was rock and Abby was paper so Kuki have to strip first. Again they put on some weird techno music from a group called Dom & Roland. (That's a real techno or drum & bass group)

Kuki began strutting her little stuff with her fine self and dance really slow like and try to take off her shirt and shown an blue and pink polka-dot bra since she noticed she grown into a D cup (not real big, but big enough) and wore big bras. Then Kuki was unzipping her pants and flaunt in her panties and started to touch and caress her body. Abby jumped in and began unzipping her jacket and flashing her breasts in the camera and Abby wanted Kuki to touch them and caress them and lick and suck them. Then Kuki look up Abby's skirt and take off her panties and start giving head. Abby moan and groan in a sexual way all night long until she wanted to do Kuki and take off her bra and pretending she deliver it to her like a man and do it all night long. Abby grab Kuki's breasts and squeeze them like Florida Orange Juice. It was good until she wanted her to stop because it felt like she was hurting her and Abby stop but she wanted Kuki to squeeze her breasts as hard. Abby enjoyed the pleasure Kuki was giving to her and then Abby got down and took off Kuki's panties and look like half-naked horny schoolgirls. Then they kissed and made love all night long.

* * *

SECTION 3

In the last section, Kuki thought of an original idea of sex games. She and Abby was going to have an threesome but the only one who wanted to do it was Lizzie. On their first menage a trois, Kuki is gonna lay on her back in bed and let Abby and Lizzie do all the work on her. Lizzie took off her shirt and pants while wearing a huge pink bra (DD cup) and she rub her breasts into Kuki's face and Abby took off Kuki's skirt and gave head again. Lizzie was doing Abby in a man position and took off Abby's shirt and unhook her bra and grab her breasts and Abby was screaming and hollering in a moaning way and after that, she try to unhook Lizzie's DD Bra and so, she tried hard and she succeeded and suck on her breasts and then Kuki took off her shirt and started to make her breasts jump up and down for Lizzie and put it on her face and all three of them were in the bed, Lizzie and Abby bra less and Kuki pantyless made dirty love and sex all night long. Lizzie give Kuki head now while she was sucking on Abby's beautiful breasts and then, Kuki got on top of Lizzie and ride her like a horse...literally and Abby got on top with her and rode like a cowgirl. Kuki took off her bra and now she is really stark naked and ready for the real stuff as both Abby and Lizzie took her their panties and all of a sudden, Abby woke up and she was really having a dream like that. She thought it was kind of weird making sex to her best girlfriend and the girl she hated. She thought it was over but it wasn't.

* * *

Okay, that story may not appeal for some people in Fanfiction, but the story is pure gold although it was just some lesbian porn where Abby & Kuki & Lizzie making out with each other, but that what the KND Fanfiction stories need and it differ from some of the stories told in here,

Now you can review good or bad, it depends. I might do another short sex story with other female KND characters and some male ones.


End file.
